


Hidden Romance

by Iamhornyboys



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, dadvid, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamhornyboys/pseuds/Iamhornyboys
Summary: This is just some boys pining for each other then eventual fluff! So have fun reading! Also, Harrison and Max are brothers in this because I love the head canon where Max and Harrison both get adopted by David!
Relationships: Harrison/Neil, Max/Preston, Max/Preston Goodplay, Neil/Harrison, Nernik, Nerris/Nikki (Camp Camp), Nesnik - Relationship, Nikki/Nerris, Preston Goodplay/Max, Preston/Max, maxpres - Relationship, neison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

"Preston?" 

Preston was startled awake by an unknown voice. His head jumped up and he blinked as he tried to wake himself up.

"Shit- did I fall asleep?" Preston asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes, not used to the light shining in them yet. 

"Yeah, and class is over so we gotta go,"said the voice sort of nonchalant. 

"Okay, just give me a sec, as you can see I'm still tired," Preston chuckled softly then yawned and stretched his arms out. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" 

Preston looks over and sees turquoise eyes, tan skin, and raven hair. Max. Right. He was sitting next to him in class. 

"You seemed like you needed to sleep, but we should probably get to lunch before everyone starts to worry," 

"That would be a good idea, yeah," Preston said, starting to stand up. "Did Mr.Dolsk see me sleeping?"

"Yeah, but you know him, he was fine with it, especially since it was almost lunch anyway." 

"Cool, and thank god, I really needed a nap." Preston said as he rubbed his eyes again, trying to wake himself up more as they stroll down the hall. 

Max chuckled. "Honestly, me too. So, are you gonna be good for the rest of the day, or do I need to follow you around all day and make sure you don't pass out?" Max said with a smile. 

"Okay, asshole," Preston said with no real malice as he softly punched Max on the shoulder. "I think I just need food, literally that is the only thing I can think about right now."

"Same," Max commented.

"So, how's dance class been? Fun I hope," Preston said, hoping to start up a different conversation topic.

"Yeah, but fuckin' Beth can't get her steps down, and she is literally the only one, the ONLY one who can't, and we are all pissed because she doesn't even TRY! Like? It's irritating." Max rambled, moving his hands around for emphasis on how annoyed he was. 

"Sounds crazy, reminds me of this guy Anthony who can't remember his goddamn lines to save his life, he only has, at most, fifteen! That's not that many, and they're short! Maybe 5 words per line. If you didn't want to be in the play, then why did you try out? Y'know?" Preston said, looking over to Max as they continue to walk to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, people like that confuse me so much," 

"Same." 

They both then turn down a hallway and see the cafeteria. The cafeteria looks like what you would imagine a cafeteria to look like, a line of teens getting their food from lunch ladies in hairnets. White tiled floors that need to be washed now that lunch has started, and a ton of kids talking to one another as they set down their trays at their tables that they have all assigned for their group of friends. 

Preston and Max only have to look around for a second before they see their table. Nikki is standing on top of it, not an uncommon thing to happen, while Nerris is laughing and trying to get her off before a teacher sees. Harrison is practicing magic by himself while Neil sits next to him reading some science book. 

Harrison makes Neils book float out of his hands for a few seconds before it falls onto the table again. 

Harrison groans. 

"I can't get it to levitate for more than a few seconds! I was doing it perfectly fine yesterday, I don't know why it won't work," Harrison complains, defeated, with his head on the table. 

"It's fine, babe, you just need more practice," Neil said as he sighed and patted Harrison on the shoulder. 

"Nikki! Get down!" Nerris wheezed before doubling over laughing.

"Never! I take dares VERY seriously! This is your fault Nerris!" 

"I wasn't being serious!" 

"I WAS!" 

Max laughed a little before both him and Preston walked over to their table. 

"Nikki, what are you doing?" Max asked with a smile on his face. 

"Sticking it to the man! Nerris dared me to stand up here and not come down no matter what anyone says, so that's what I'm doing." Nikki said as she crossed her arms. "And now she wants me to get down! I'm getting mixed messages here Nerris!" 

Nerris wipes her eyes, still smiling, and says, "Max, Preston, Please talk some sense into her before she gets detention," 

"Nikki, if you get down I'll give you my lunch." Max said smiling. 

"Don't want it." 

"I'll give you my extra cookie." Preston said, also smiling, trying hard not to laugh. 

"Hmm..." Nikki thought for a moment. "Maybe...but only if you give me your chocolate milk too," 

"Deal." Preston said with his hand outstretched. 

Nikki shook his hand and hopped off the table. Then Preston went to go get his lunch so they could seal the deal. 

"So, what took you so long for you two to get out here?" Nerris asked, wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Gross, no, we didn't do anything. Preston just fell asleep in class and I had to wake him up, and he is a surprisingly heavy sleeper, not gonna lie," 

"Sure, Max, whatever you say," Harrison added while practicing his spell. "We all know you've been pining for Preston since like, the seventh grade,"

"Shut up, Harrison, or I'll tell David you payed me to do your chores," 

"You wouldn't dare." Harrison said, with complete seriousness.

"I would." 

"I'm back!" Preston announced as he set his tray on the table. "Didn't have enough lunch money to get an extra cookie, but here is your chocolate milk." 

"Eh, alright, but now you owe me," Nikki said as she grabbed the chocolate milk.

"Fair enough," Preston said with a shrug.

"So, how have you all been since yesterday," Preston asked, starting to eat his lunch. 

"Fine, I guess, nothing very eventful happened if that's what you're asking, but I did start this new book, and it's all about-" 

"We don't want to hear you get horny over science Neil, he just asked how you were," Max said, cutting off Neil. 

"Fine, then, I won't tell you about how this scientific researcher said that the-" 

"Oh no! He's getting a boner!" Nikki laughed as she pointed at Neil, who obviously wasn't getting a boner. Then everyone was laughing. 

"Shut up, you guys!" Neil blushed as he closed his book with a huff. 

"Okay, how about you Harry?" Preston asked, looking over to Harrison who was a little preoccupied.

"Huh? What? Sorry, I'm trying to get this spell to work, but it's being stubborn for some reason, I really thought I had this down," 

"Don't stress too much about it, it'll make it worse," Max reminded Harrison as he got out his phone and scrolled through Instagram mindlessly.

"Yeah, I know, but still." Harrison pouted as he quit trying to make Neil's book float. 

"Well, for one, I'm excited about homecoming, anyone else?" Nerris asked, looking around the table. 

Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing with her.

"Oh, definitely, that should be fun, who are all of you going with?" Preston asked.

"Well, Harrison and I are obviously going together," Neil stayed as he put a hand around Harrison's waist and kissed him quick on the cheek.

"Awe, love that, how about you Nikki?" Preston asked as he gestured to Nikki.

"Nerris and I are going, duh! But we are all going to hang out and stuff still, right?" Nikki asked, looking at everyone, hoping for a yes.

"Well, of course! We all need to take pictures and stuff together too, so yeah. And I don't have a date yet, so I was hoping we would all hang out," Preston said while everyone turned to look at Max.

"Yeah, same, I don't have a date either," Max said as he avoided eye contact with everyone. 

"Hey, no shame in being single, we can just be single together!" Preston said with a smile.

"Yep...cool..." Max said with an obvious fake smile and a thumbs up. 

Everyone looked at the two of them unamused.


	2. Chapter 2

"Single together! That's what he said! I swear!" Max shouted, frustrated, as he fell face first onto his couch. 

"Yeah, that's not great, but progress!" David said, trying to cheer Max up.

"Not helping, Dad," Max said, his voice muffled by the cushions. 

"You should have been there, Dad. Max gave him a thumbs up," Harrison said while making a sandwich in the kitchen. 

"A thumbs up?" David asked with one eyebrow raised.

"A thumbs up." Max confirmed with malice.

"It was hysterical." Harrison said as he entered the room with his newly made sandwich on a plate. 

Harrison sat down on the couch next to David, looking at Max. He then took out his phone and read a text from Nerris, snickered, and text her back. He took a bite out of his sandwich, then rolled his eyes.

"Just ask him out! It's not that hard! And he definitely has feelings for you. Just go for it," Harrison said with his mouth full.

"It is hard! Because what if he doesn't like me back? We still have to go to school together, and it'll be awkward when we both hangout with the rest of you!" 

"Max, it'll be fine, besides, if you are really friends, then even if he doesn't want to date you, I doubt it'll be awkward." David said, comforting Max.

"You don't know that! He could stop talking to me all together, never look at me, never want to hang out! He could cut himself off and I'll never see him again after high school!" Max yelled, not being comforted at all.

Harrison and David looked at each other and sighed. 

"Max, I don't think that's going to happen, just-uh-just trust me." Harrison said to a very distraught Max. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

————————

"Single together! I SAID that!" Preston yelled as he was pacing around Nerris' room. 

"Yeah, I know, I was there," Nerris said, staring at her phone as Preston was having a mental breakdown, texting Harrison.

The text read:

YourDMandBestFriend: Pres is freaking out over Max. 

YourDMandBestFriend: How is Max handling this? 

BeautifulMagicBoy: Not any better

Nerris looked up from her phone and rolled her eyes. 

"Preston, I'm gonna be real with you for a second. You need to get over yourself and ask him out. For real, he will most definitely say yes." 

"That's a horrible idea! Because what if your wrong! Then we will be forced to live in an awkward friendship for the rest of high school, and maybe beyond if he hasn't decided to never speak to me again!" 

Nerris puts her face in her hands and shakes her head. 

"You two are so fucking oblivious...I can't...I physically can't," 

"What does that mean-" then all of a sudden, an alarm goes off from Preston's phone. "Ugh, sorry, I gotta go to work, but I'll see you later!" 

And just like that, Preston is out the door. 

Nerris just sighs.

"These two are going to be the death of me,"


	3. Chapter 3

Preston runs out of Nerris' house, grabs his bike, and starts riding to work. It's a small diner where he works as a waiter. Surprisingly it pays pretty well, so Preston really doesn't want to be late and risk losing this job. 

Preston pulls up to the building and runs inside, then to the back, where he slips on his apron and ties it around his waist. 

He then takes a small notebook and goes out to take people's orders.

————————

It was a slow day, not many people came in to eat, so that meant not as many tips. 

But it was alright, because now that his shift was over, Preston could go hang out with everyone. 

Usually on Friday nights, everyone goes over to Max and Harrison's house for a movie/game night in their basement, most nights they all try to beat each other in Mario Kart, but recently they've gotten into board games after David found a ton in his attic. 

Then after games they watch a movie and relax while eating too much popcorn. Sometimes they all just sleep over at the house, and sometimes it's just a few who stay, and a few who go back to their house.

Preston rides his bike to Max and Harrison's house and on his way sees Nikki and Nerris on their way too. 

They all meet each other's eyes, and as soon as they do, Preston speeds up on his bike as Nikki and Nerris start sprinting. 

They are all racing to the house. Nikki is right on Prestons tail, even though Preston has the advantage of being on a bike. Nikki runs past and makes it to the house first

Preston and Nerris are winded. They are both now extremely tired. 

"I won," Nikki said as she went over to Nerris and booped her on the nose. 

Preston then rolls his eyes and looks around for a second before he finds the rock with the key to the house under it. 

He takes it, unlocks the door, and comes into the house with Nerris and Nikki.

"Hello! We have arrived!" Preston announces, making their presence known to those in the house. 

"Hey guys, who won?" Harrison asked as he turned himself around on the couch. 

"Nikki," Nerris and Preston said together in a monotone voice. 

"Did you really expect anything else?" Nerris asked, exasperated. 

"Not really. Max is in the basement getting the TV set up if you guys wanna head down there," Harrison said as he pointed to the basement door. "I'm gonna make us some popcorn," 

"Nice," Nikki said as she started to head to the door, Preston and Nerris following. 

The three of them walked down the stairs and saw Max setting up the TV and turning it on along with the console and controllers.

"Hey, Max, whatcha doin'?" Nikki asked as she walked over to Max.

"I'm trying to turn on Mario Kart, thought we could play that tonight. Whoever wins gets to pick the movie," 

"Oh sick! Get ready losers! We're watching Avengers!" Nikki said confidently.

"Uh, no, we are definitely watching West Side Story," Preston said in a challenging voice. 

"Are you sure about that, because I was thinking Chorus Line," Max said while still setting up the TV. 

"Also good," Preston said, agreeing with Max. "So then one of us has to win Max, or else we can't watch a musical, because I already know Nerris is gonna want to watch the Dark Crystal again. And Harrison will want to watch a Harry Potter movie, and Neil will want to watch, like, a stupid documentary or something, so this is our only chance," 

"Very true, so guys watch out, cause Pres and I are teaming up," Max said with a chuckle.

"Hell yeah!" Preston said as he pumped his fist into the air. 

"What? No fair!" Nikki whined.

"My house, my rules," Max said as he smiled wickedly at Nikki, only to her dismay.

"Boooo!" Nerris says as she flops down on the beanbags that are sitting on the floor in front of the TV. 

"Quit whining and choose which controller you want," Max said as he handed Nerris a few controllers to pick from. 

"Ooh, I want the green one this time! Don't pick that one!" Nikki pleaded as she also sat down on the beanbags next to Nerris. 

"Well, I was going to pick the purple one, but since you said something," 

"Noo!" Nikki whined as she slumped down onto Nerris' shoulder.

Nerris smiled down at Nikki then said,

"Fine, I'll go with the purple one, babe," 

"Yes! I'm a master of manipulation!" Nikki celebrated, popping her head back up in excitement.

"A wonderful thing to hear from your girlfriend." Nerris said as she rolled her eyes and laughed. 

———————

"Nonononono- No!" Max yelled as Nikki beat him in the second lap of the last race.

"C'mon, just give up! You're going to lose!" 

"Hey, we still have one lap left and I plan on making past that goddamn finish line before you!" Max exclaimed as he got back in front of Nikki again.

Everyone else was quiet, on the edge of their seats, waiting to see who would win. 

"Nikki if you throw that shell, so help me god-" 

Nikki threw the shell.

"Dammit!" 

"I'm sorry, but I had to! It was too perfect of an opportunity!" Nikki exclaimed, basically screaming with laughter as Max fell off the track.

"This means war." Max said with vengeance in his voice. 

When Max was back on the track he was speeding down and got a mystery box.

Max was right on Nikki's tail and Nikki was extremely close to the finish line, but before she could make it, her character was hit by a red shell and was slowed down. 

Max raced past Nikki and got first place.

"What-What the fuck?!" Nikki yelled with her hands in her hair.

"I'm sorry, it was too perfect of an opportunity," Max mocked as he high-fived Preston.

"Nice," Preston said with a laugh.

"So? Are we watching Chorus Line or..?" Harrison asked, uninterested.

"Nah, we're gonna watch West Side Story." Max said while Preston looked confused.

"Wait, but you-" Preston started.

"Yeah, but you wanted to watch that, so we're gonna watch it," Max said with a shrug.

"Oh, uh, okay?" Preston said while Harrison looked at Max with a knowing smile.

Max ignored Harrison and got the movie out.


	4. Chapter 4

Max turned on the movie and everyone sat down on the bean bag chairs while Preston sat on the couch.

Max sat down next to him while using the remote to adjust the volume and press play on the movie. Then he got up, turned the lights off, and sat back down.

While they listened to the Overture, Harrison was sitting under Neil as they cuddled together to watch the movie. And Nerris and Nikki were sitting with each other, both covered in the same blanket, sharing a bowl of popcorn.

Preston and Max on the other hand, were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, neither knowing if they should scoot closer or not. 

Max took a deep breath, and started to scoot over, and just as he did, Preston worked up the courage to do the same, so they both met awkwardly in the middle as they bumped into each other.

Both whispered a quiet 'sorry' and stayed sitting together while the movie started to play. 

Neither of them knew what to do after that, they hadn't thought that far ahead. So they both just sat there, not paying much attention to the movie. 

———————

The song 'One Hand, One Heart' had just started and Max was exhausted. 

Max's eyelids had started getting heavy, but he didn't want to go to sleep yet. So he kept trying to rub his eyes slightly to keep himself awake.

That did nothing and before he knew it he was drifting to sleep as his head tilted to the side.

Preston felt a weight on his shoulder, and jumped a bit, then looked down to see Max sleeping on him. 

Preston's eyes widened and blush creeped onto his face. Preston tensed slightly, he didn't want to move and wake Max up. 

Then all of a sudden Max moved and Preston almost had a heart attack. Max moved his arms a bit then wrapped them around Preston's waist. 

Preston's heart was beating so fast he thought it would explode. 

Preston knew his face was probably extremely red, but it was so dark, that even if someone were to look over they wouldn't notice.

Preston sat perfectly still so he didn't bother Max. But after a while, Preston relaxed a bit as the end of the movie drew nearer and started to get tired as well.

And Preston drifted into a peaceful sleep alongside Max. 

———————

The movie ended and everyone started to get up and stretch their legs a bit, and once they all stood up they saw Max and Preston tangled together as they both slept quietly on the couch. 

"Oh my god." Harrison said with a smile .

"This is too cute," Nerris whispered as she took a picture with her phone. 

Unfortunately the flash was in and Preston started to wake up.

Preston opened his eyes for a second, and everyone held their breath. 

Then he closed them again and kept sleeping. 

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. 

Nikki then grabbed a blanket and put it over the two boys, and everyone agreed, this was amazing. 

They all then heard David coming down the stairs to check on them.

"So, how was the-" David started before everyone shushed him and pointed to Max and Preston.

David mouthed "Oh, sorry" and walked back up the stairs quietly. 

They all then did the same and tiptoed up the basement stairs. 

"Welp, it's going to be hilarious when they both wake up tomorrow," Neil said with a smile. 

"You guys wanna sleep over and see the aftermath?" Harrison asked. "And Nerris, you better send us all that picture you took," 

"Oh for sure," Nerris said putting up an 'okay' sign and nodding. "And I'm down for a sleepover if you guys are," 

"Yeah sure why not," "Sounds good to me" Nikki and Neil said at the same time. 

"That good with you, Dad?" 

"Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be? I'll go get you guys some blankets and pillows," 

"Thanks, David," Nikki, Nerris, and Neil said in unison as David walked off to go get the blankets and pillows. 

Then they texted their parents, saying that they were sleeping over at Max and Harrison's house. 

"Well, guys," Harrison said as the group turned to him. "Tomorrow morning should be fun,"


	5. Chapter 5

Preston woke from his sleep after feeling something move around on his chest. He looked down to see black curly hair and a body covered with a blanket. 

Preston’s eyes widened as he looked away and up at the ceiling, blushing extremely hard. 

“Holy shit…” Preston whispered as he continued to not look at the boy laying on him. 

Preston looked down again and looked at Max and saw his face pressed up against him, snoring slightly, and looking peaceful. 

“Aw, okay this is actually really cute,” Preston whispered with a small smile on his face. 

Preston then looked around the room and saw that everyone else was sleeping on the floor with pillows and blankets. 

“Hey!” Preston whisper yelled, trying to get everyone’s attention. 

Harrison stirred slightly, but didn’t wake up. 

“Hey! Guys!” Preston tried again, still trying to be quiet enough to where Max wouldn’t wake up. 

Nikki then popped her head up and looked around quickly, then at Preston, noticing that he had woken up.

Nikki gasped and then started shaking everyone awake.

“Mhm, Nikki? What the hell?” Neil mumbled as he was shaken awake.

“Preston’s awake!” Nikki whisper yelled. 

Everyone heard that and popped up as well. They all looked over at Preston with smiles on their faces. 

“Guys, please, help.” Preston begged motioning to Max. 

Why though? You two seem very comfortable.” Nerris said with a devilish smile. 

“Okay, fuck you first of all. Second, just...please?” Preston said, trying his best to get his friends to help him. 

“How? We can’t just lift him off of you, or he’d wake up,” Nikki said to Preston’s disliking.

“Harrison, you have literal magic! Just levitate him or whatever you do!” Preston exclaimed, practically desperate now. 

“You know my magic has been shit lately, Preston.” Harrison said with a fake pout. 

“Harrison, you’re the worst,” Preston said with a glare. 

Just then, Max started to mumble slightly and move around. Everyone, especially Preston, was staring at him intently. 

Max then opened his eyes slightly and yawn. He rubbed his eyes and looked up and saw everyone staring at him. 

“What?” Max asked, confused, then he looked up and saw Preston, then realized that he was laying on him. 

“Fuck!” Max yelled as he stumbled backwards and fell off of Preston, and onto the ground, taking the blanket with him. 

“Max! Are you alright?” Preston asked as he leaned over the side of the couch. 

“Yeah, yeah, m’fine.” Max mumbled as he tried to detangle himself from the blanket and stand up. 

Everyone started laughing, much to the displeasure of both Max and Preston. 

“Alright, assholes, laugh it up now, because in a second I’m going to kill you,” Max said, still trying to get up. 

Eventually Max got up and everyone stopped laughing, but everyone was still grinning.

“So, how’d you two sleep? Good I hope?” Harrison said with a toothy grin. 

“Fuck off.” Preston said with his face in his hands, blushing wildly.

Max glared at Harrison, then looked around the room and saw the pillows and blankets everyone had used the night before. 

“Oh come on- did you all sleep over because of this?” Max asked motioning towards the couch Preston was still sitting on.

“Maaaybe.” Nikki said, dragging out the word with a smile. 

“All of you are dead to me.” Max said as he pointed at the them. 

“Same.” Preston mumbled, his face still in his hands, he didn’t really want to make eye contact with anyone. 

“Alright, fuck this, I’m getting breakfast.” Max said as he headed towards the stairs.

“Cool, can you grab me a pop tart or something, I don’t feel like moving, the embarrassment has paralyzed me.” Preston said as he fell back into the couch, still covering his face. 

“No problem,” Max stated, already halfway up the steps.

Nikki and Neil followed Max up the stairs, while Nerris and Harrison stayed with Preston.

Nerris and Harrison waited for a moment while Preston just laid there. 

Preston peaked his eyes through his hands to look at the two of them, then he groaned.

“Ugh, what do you want? You’re the worst.” Preston said as he glared at the two of them as they were smiling.

“You should ask him.” Nerris said with a smile.

“Ask him...what?” 

“To homecoming! Come on, he likes you, it’s so obvious!” Harrison exclaimed as Preston shot up from the couch.

“What?! I don’t- I mean- I don’t think- why would he- wait- stop. Why do you think he likes me?” Preston asked incredulously.

“I mean, I do live with him, I hear things,” Harrison said slyly.

“Wait, what does he say?” Preston asked, maybe a little too quickly to cover up as not interested.

Just then, the three of them here Max from the top of the stairs.

“Oh my god! Guys, shut up! I don’t! Goodplay, here’s your pop tart.” Max said as he tossed Preston a pop tart. 

“Thank you, um, what’s happening??” Preston asked as he began to open up his pop tart. 

“Nothing is going on, Nikki and Neil are just being assholes!” Max said loud enough for Nikki and Neil to here from upstairs.

“Don’t try to deny it Max! We all know that you like-“ 

“No one! You’re right! I like no one, I hate all of you right now!” Max shouted, cutting off Neil, his face red. 

Then it went silent, and Preston and Max avoided eye contact while Nerris and Harrison looked between the two expectantly. 

Then at the same time, both of them said, “So, Preston-“ “So Max-“ then they both stopped and started stammering.

“Oh sorry were you-“ 

“No, it’s fine you can go first-“ 

“But you were about to-“ 

“So were you-“ 

They both stopped again. Preston took a deep breath, as did Max. And at the same time, they both asked, 

“Do you want to go to homecoming with me?”


	6. Chapter 6

The whole world seemed like it had stopped spinning. 

Max and Preston stared at each other, in some sort of shock. 

“What?” They both asked. 

“Wait you- you want to go to homecoming with me?” Preston asked, still in shock.

“Yes, but- You want to go to homecoming with me?” Max asked, still unsure about the whole situation.

“Well, yeah, but like, you’re positive you want to go with me, this is like, a joke or anything?” 

“Why would it be a joke? Of course I do.” 

“So you’re serious...and, you like me?” 

“Yeah….to both.” Max said while Preston smiled a bit.” 

“Okay, yeah, homecoming. Sounds good.” Preston said with a smile. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Max said, looking up at Preston with a smile as well. 

They both stayed like that for a second, just taking in what just happened while looking into each other's eyes. Then they heard Nerris say,

“Fucking FINALLY, damn, you guys took forever to get together, I think the only people who didn’t know you guys liked each other were you two!” 

“Nerris, shut up- Wait, where’s Harrison?” Max asked, noticing that he wasn’t sitting next to Nerris like he was before.

“Oh, he went upstairs to-“ Nerris tried to say before hearing footsteps running down the stairs.

“Nikki! Wait!” Neil yelled as he tried to stop Nikki, but it was too late, she was already hugging the shit out of Max and Preston. 

“I knew you guys would do it! Ah! I’m so happy right now!” Nikki said as she made it incredibly hard for either of the two boys to breathe.

Nikki let go, and Max and Preston took large breaths as Nikki looked sheepish.

“Sorry about that.” She said with a nervous grin.

“Alright, it’s getting too crowded in here, I’m going upstairs.” Preston said as he stood up from the couch and headed towards the stairs, Max followed. 

Much to Preston’s displeasure, so did everyone else, all with grins on their faces, as if something was about to happen. Preston just rolled his eyes and continued to walk up the stairs with Max close behind.

The two of them got to the top before anyone else, and before either of them could even talk, they were swept up into a hug by David. 

“Harrison told me what happened! I’m so proud of you two!” David said as he continued to hug them. 

David then put them down and Max and Preston were momentarily dazed, until they saw Harrison and immediately wished murder was legal. 

“You know what, I’m going to go eat something other then a fucking poptart, I’ll see you all in the kitchen!” Preston said as he made his way to the kitchen.

But, before he left the room both Harrison and Max said, “Language.” 

Harrison stopped.

Max stopped. 

They both looked at each other, then at David, who was wearing the biggest shit eating grin, then at everyone else, who was on the verge of tears with how much they were laughing. 

They both put their heads in their hands and groaned. 

David started fanning his face, as if he was crying, and said, “oh my god, I’m so proud of you two.” 

Which made everyone laugh harder. 

“Dad, stop, we know you’re fucking with us, stop.” Max said with a small smile on his face that he couldn’t hold back. 

“Yeah, I’m fucking with you.” David said as he stopped pretending to cry and overreact. 

David then covers his mouth with one hand and looks down at the ground with a face that is some kind of disappointment and horror all mixed into one expression. 

Max and Harrison look at each other and share a “look”, then start fanning their eyes, pretending to cry, mocking David, and they say things like,

“Dad, we are so proud, oh my god.” 

“We knew you could do it.” 

“I’m literally crying, Dad look, you’ve made your son cry.” 

Everyone else is basically on the ground laughing and crying. 

“Wait-no- shut up,” David stutters through his own laughter. “I have just decided that you’re both grounded.” 

“Why are we grounded?” Harrison asked with a smile in his voice. 

“This- You’re basically bullying me right now.” David says through laughing. 

“I’m getting breakfast, I’m done with all of you,” Preston said after wiping tears from his eyes and then heading to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this because I had a ton of fun writing it!


End file.
